He Can't Go On
by meowmeow16
Summary: COMPLETED Numbuh 3 commits suicide. 4 years later, Numbuh 4 has a talk with the ghost of Numbuh 3, and finds that Numbuh 3 was murdered! With the help of his friends, he is going to make sure whoever killed Numbuh 3 will never see the light of day...
1. He Didn't Make It In Time

"_He Can't Go On…" _

**CHAPTER 1**

He Couldn't Save Her In Time

"What a day," said Numbuh 3. She had just gotten back from a tough mission, and boy was she beat. The tired girl went up to her room. As if the mission wasn't bad enough, Numbuh 4 was always mean to her, especially on that mission. Numbuh 3 had a crush on him ever since they met, but it always seemed he didn't like her back. Well, she wouldn't have to be around any longer…

Numbuh 4 was not beat at all. To him, the mission was easy, but he was tortured the whole time! They had to save a bunch of Rainbow Monkeys! How he despised them! He hated anything girly! How could Numbuh 3 love them so much? She loved them as much as he loved her. Numbuh 4 loved her more than anything! He had a crush, no, was in LOVE, L-O-V-E, with her! But to keep his tough guy reputation, he had to be cruel to the one he cared for most. He would never admit to himself that he loved her, or even had a crush on her. Well, he'd admit it soon enough…

Numbuh 3 was up in her room when she said, "Why does Numbuh 4 have to be so mean? He always makes fun of me, and treats me like garbage!" She was writing on a piece of notebook paper about how much she hated Numbuh 4 for being so mean to her, when she wondered if she should commit suicide. Well, her wondering became true. It happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as the dagger was pushed through her body.

"KUKI!" Numbuh 4 yelled. He ran to her room to find Numbuh 3 lying on the floor, pale, with her hands holding the dagger stabbed into her body…


	2. Suicide Or Not?

**CHAPTER 2 **

Suicide Or Not?

4 years later…

Numbuh 4 was walking around his room, trying to think of what he was going to do today. He was no longer in the KND, and he was not decommissioned. He went up into the TND for teens that still wanted to fight the adults.

It had been four years since Numbuh 3 died, but Numbuh 4 still couldn't let her go. He now admitted that he loved her with all his heart, and all his soul. But that wasn't going to bring her back.

On the day she died, the doctor and a few detectives checked out Numbuh 3, but they could not save her. She was dead, and nobody could do anything about it. The doctor told Kuki's parents and friends that she must have committed suicide, because of how her hands were holding the dagger stabbed into her body.

Numbuh 4 knew why she committed suicide. He found the piece of notebook paper on her bed. It said that she hated Numbuh 4 because he was so mean. Numbuh 4 knew what he had done wrong, and could not change it. He didn't care about his reputation anymore. It was taken away like Kuki's life the day she died. He still loved her, but hated her at the same time. What I mean by that is that he will always her for who she was, but he will always hate her for leaving him alone. He hates her and loves her. Get it? Good.

All of the sudden, Numbuh 3's ghost appeared in his room. She looked like she was 14. A 14-year-old ghost. "Numbuh 4," she started, but Numbuh 4 interrupted her.

"You, you TRAITER!" he yelled. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU LEFT ME WITH A BROKEN HEART! WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU HATE ME! THAT'S WHAT IT SAID ON THAT CRUDDY PIECE OF PAPER!"

Numbuh 3 knew what he was talking about. She regretted writing that. There was one thing he said that she was confused about. What did he mean by she left him? It's not like she meant to leave him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She did not remember anything from that night.

"Do I have to sing it for you?" Numbuh 4 asked aggravated. Numbuh 3 nodded her head. "Fine," he said. Then he sang.

"_I never could have seen this far _

_I never could have seen this coming _

_It seems like my world's falling apart _

_Why is everything so hard? _

_I don't think that I can deal _

_With the things you said _

_It just won't go away _

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces _

_But to you this means nothing, _

_Nothing at all _

_I used to think that I was strong _

_Until the day it all went wrong _

_I think I need a miracle to make it through _

_I wish that I could bring you back _

_I wish that I could turn back time _

_Cuz I can't let go _

_I just can't find my way _

_Without you I just can't find my way _

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces _

_But to you this means nothing, _

_Nothing at all _

_I don't know what I should do now _

_I don't know where I should go _

_I'm still here waiting for _

_I'm lost when you're not around _

_I need to hold on to you _

_I just can't let you GO! _

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces _

_But to you this means nothing, _

_Nothing at all! _

_You feel nothing, _

_Nothing at ALL!" _

After Numbuh 4 was done singing and explaining, Numbuh 3 told him, "You say that I killed myself. I didn't commit suicide."…

**(A/N: The song Numbuh 4 sings is "Perfect World" from Simple Plan, and I know I didn't tell anyone it was a song-fic, but there is only one song and that is the song in this chapter.)**


	3. Nobody Murders My Kooks!

**CHAPTER 3 **

Nobody Murders My Kooks! 

"You didn't kill yourself?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I didn't kill myself. I was murdered. But I cannot remember who did it. All I remember is that the power in my room disappeared, and I was stabbed with a dagger, and then everything went black." Numbuh 3 said.

"Nobody murders my Kooks!" yelled Numbuh 4, a little too loudly. Numbuhs' 1,2, and 5 came up the stairs into Numbuh 4's room. To their surprise, they saw Numbuh 3's ghost talking to Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 3?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yes," Numbuh 3 said. "I am Numbuh 3." Her friends were stupefied! They haven't seen Numbuh 3 for 4 years, and she turns up now. How Numbuh 1 reacted: His mouth was open, jaw down. How Numbuh 2 reacted: He got over-excited, and fainted. How Numbuh 4 reacted: You already know if you read chapter 2. How Numbuh 5 reacted: She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Listen guys," said Numbuh 3. "There is one way you can bring me back…"

"We're listening," said Numbuhs' 1,2,4, and 5.

"You can bring me back, if you can figure out who murdered me." Numbuhs' 1,2, and 5 were confused. The doctors said that she committed suicide.

Numbuh 5 said, "Wait a minute, you mean you didn't kill yourself?"

"No, silly!" said Numbuh 3. "Listen, if we check around my room, maybe we can find some real clues."

"Alright!" yelled Numbuh 2. "Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., P.I. at your service!"

Numbuh 1 said, "Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" So the teens, and teen ghost, went off to Numbuh 3's room.

As they entered the room, Numbuh 4 remembered all the times Numbuh 3 forced him to play tea-party with her, by tying him to a chair. He remembered all the torture it brought to him, but he had a little fun, not because of the tea party, because he hates tea parties, but because he got to be alone with Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 2 started to search the room. He found that the blood from Numbuh 3's body was still stained on the floor, and a few footprints, in blood.

"Guys! I found a clue!" yelled the P.I. Everyone ran over to see the stains. After looking at the footprints, they could tell a little bit about who murdered Numbuh 3. There were big footprints, medium/big footprints, and medium footprints. That clue helped them figure out a little bit of who killed her. All they knew was that there were 3 people who murdered her, and they were a man, a woman, and a kid.

Numbuh 1 said to Numbuh 5, "Numbuh 5! Quickly! Get your scanner and scan these footprints so we can figure out whose they are!"

"I'm on it, Boss!" said Numbuh 5. She returned 3 minutes later, with the scanner. Then she scanned the footprints. After 30 seconds, the scan figured out whom the footprints belonged to.

"No way," said Numbuh 5.

"What is it Numbuh 5?" asked Numbuh 1. "Did it find out whose footprints they are?"

"Oh it figured out alright," said Numbuh 5. "There is only one family in the world with the size of these footprints."

"Wait, guys!" yelled Numbuh 3. "I'm back!" It was true. She was back in the flesh.

"Kuki!" yelled Numbuh 4, hugging Numbuh 3. "I will never let this happen again, I promise." Then they kissed.

"Ahem," said Numbuh 1.

"Sorry," said Numbuhs' 3 and 4, blushing.

"As I was saying," said Numbuh 5. "The family is, The Sanbans…"

**(A/N: Ooh! Numbuh 3's family killed her! But, are they really her family…)**


	4. They'll Never See the Light Of Day

**CHAPTER 4 **

They'll Never See the Light Of Day… 

"WHAT!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Her own family killed her! How could they do that? I'll make sure they'll never see the light of day!"

"Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3. "They are my family. Don't kill them. I know what they have done is wrong, but we don't wanna turn into them, now do we?"

"You're right, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 4. "But, can we at least injure them?"

"Numbuh 4 is right, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 5. "They killed you! They're your family and they killed you! I say we do what Numbuh 4 says!" Everyone agreed with Numbuh 5 except Numbuh 3.

"But-," Numbuh 3 started, but Numbuh1 interrupted her.

"No buts, Numbuh 3," he said. "You have to agree with us! Family doesn't do what your family is doing to you. You say that the world should be full of love, right?" Numbuh 3 nodded her head. "Well, they aren't being loving! They KILLED you! Do you agree with us now?" Numbuh 3 shook her head from side to side, but Nigel thought she was nodding her head. "Good. Anyone have any questions before we leave?" Numbuhs' 2, 3, and 4 raised their hands. "Your question, Numbuh 2?" the leader said.

"Can I go to the bathroom before we leave?" asked the American teen.

"Yes," Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 3 said, "Can we just have them arrested instead of killing them? I mean if the police arrive while we're killing them, they'll have us arrested! And it just wouldn't feel right to kill them. Please?"

"I guess Numbuh 3 is right," said Numbuh 1. "If we don't call the police then we won't be busted, but it wouldn't be right. We don't want to turn into those monsters! And Numbuh 4?"

"If Numbuh 3 didn't kill herself, and the doctor and detectives are more experienced than Numbuh 2, how come they said she committed suicide when Numbuh 2 figured out the truth that she was murdered?" said the Australian teen.

Numbuh 1 said, "Two reasons: A. They could have been tricked because of the way her family stabbed her with the dagger, and then putting her hands on the dagger so it looked like she did it. Or B. the Sanbans hired them to fool everyone so nobody would know the truth. Which do you think?"

"I think its B," said Numbuh 4.

"Exactly," said Numbuh 1. "Now let's get them! Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!" And with that, they were off to the Sanban house in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (They just painted over the K with a T, as what they did with the treehouse).

**(A/N: The story might end soon. I know that it will not end in chapter 5, so you have at least 1 more chapter to read, but if you want, I can make it so The Sanbans went on a vacation without Kuki, so the story will last longer and I can add a lot of ¾ L-O-V-E, or I can end it sooner. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it.) **


	5. They're In Hiding

**(A/N: I got 3 reviews about the advice I needed, and they were all kinda the same, but kinda different. I couldn't choose so I mixed them all together! Thank you, BirdFeathers, CandyGurl113, and 34lover! I'm sorry CandyGurl113! I have to keep up the suspense! SORRY! Luckily, I've decided that in this chapter, there will be no suspense, unless you count the whole 1 whole week to find The Sanbans thing.) **

**CHAPTER 5 **

They're In Hiding… 

One minute Later…

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed at The Sanban House. The team crashed through the wall, which left a truck-sized hole.

"FREEZE!" yelled Numbuh 1. Nobody froze, because nobody was there. "Let's split up!" he yelled. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 went one way, while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 went another way. Numbuh 1 searched the kitchen. He found a note on the fridge. "Guys!" he yelled. "I found something!" The team hurried over. Numbuh 1 read the note. "Dear Kuki, We have decided to go on a vacation. We only had 3 tickets and you weren't home in time. By the time you read this, we will already be gone. See you in two weeks! BYE!"

"What does that mean?" asked Numbuh 4.

"It means," said Numbuh 1. "It means that they know you are back, Numbuh 3. They're not on vacation, they're in hiding."

"Those dirty scoundrels!" yelled Numbuh 4 "They're trying to hide from us! We'll show them! We're going to beat their butts when they come back in 2 weeks!"

Numbuh 1 said, "Negitory, Numbuh 4. They're in hiding. That means they're not coming back. We'll have to track them down. Unfortunately, this will be a lot harder than the scan of the footprints. It will take about a week to track them down." No one could believe it! 1 whole week? But Numbuh 4 wanted to get back at them for what they did to Numbuh 3, now!

"Oh well," said Numbuh 5. "At least that gives Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to hang out with each other. I'm sure it's been torture without Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 blushed.

"So," said Numbuh 4. "Wanna go to the carnival?"

"SURE!" said Numbuh 3. "I haven't eaten cotton candy in 4 years!" So Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 left the house, leaving Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 to go to the treehouse, and begin the search for the Sanbans.

When they arrived at the carnival, Numbuh 3, immediately, ran over to the cotton-candy stand, dragging Numbuh 4. Now that it was 2006, there were so many flavors of cotton candy! In 2002, there were only 2 flavors: Original, and Grape. Now, there were 15 flavors: Original, Grape, Blurpleberry, Cherry, Lime-licious, Lemon, Orange, Apple, Sour Apple, Banana, Strappleberry, Grapermelon, Lemon-Lime, Blimeberry, and Orangreen Apple. Numbuh 3 didn't know what to pick! They all sounded good! Numbuh 4 saw this, and chose the Orangreen Apple to share. Numbuh 4 specifically chose that because it was orange and green. They ate their cotton candy in peace. Once, they both reached into the bag at the same time, and their hands touched. They quickly took their hands out of the bag.

Then they went for some rides. They went on a high up roller coaster. As soon as they got off, they went straight to the garbage pail, and threw up. Numbuh 4 held Numbuh 3's hair so it wouldn't touch the vomit, as Numbuh 3 held Numbuh 4's hoodie because his hair was too short to hold.

Then they played a few games. Numbuh 3 didn't have the latest Rainbow Monkeys, also known as the Rainbow Monkeys from 2002-2006. Numbuh 4 told her that he would win them for her, his treat. All in one night, Numbuh 4 won all the Rainbow Monkeys that Numbuh 3 had missed because she died. That was 15 rainbow Monkeys!

Then they went to watch the fireworks. It was so beautiful! The fireworks were orange and green! (In fact, everything at the fair was orange and green! It was this year's new theme!)

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Yeah?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I've always wanted to tell you something," said Numbuh 3.

"Me too, Kooks," said Numbuh 4.

"Did you just call me Kooks?" asked the Japanese 14-year-old.

" Uh… yeah," he said.

"You're so sweet," she giggled.

" Back to the subject," Numbuh 4 said. "We'll tell at the same time, 1, 2, 3!"

"I LOVE YOU!" they said in unison. They both blushed.

"This will be a night to remember," said Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 nodded his head. Then they kissed.

**(A/N: Aww…man! I'm running out of ideas for ¾ romance. Please review, and tell me what you want me to do for more romantic chapters! Please, because I won't put up the next chapter of "He Can't Go On…", also known as the chapter that has nothing to do with tracking down The Sanbans. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 are working on it, and do not want to be interrupted to do a silly chapter about it. The next chapter is ALL ¾ ROMANCE, and I need some ideas. I will credit you for your review in my story before the chapter begins, like what I did with BirdFeathers and CandyGurl113. Please use your ¾ imagination!) **


	6. A Movie, A Picnic, And NUMBUH 4!

**CHAPTER 6 **

A Movie, A Picnic, And…NUMBUH 4!

The next morning…

Numbuh 4 woke up. As soon as he was wide-awake, he knew it was all a dream. Numbuh 3 was dead, she didn't come back, the team didn't wreck her house, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 didn't go to the carnival and most of all, they didn't kiss. Numbuh 3 was still gone.

Then Numbuh 4 heard something in the hallway, but he ignored it, and read some old comic books. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer, until all of the sudden, it was in his room. Then it stopped. Numbuh 4 didn't realize, and kept reading his comics. The figure crept over to Numbuh 4, and...

"WHAT'CHA DOIN'?" asked the sweet Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 was so shocked; he fell backwards in his beanbag chair.

"So it wasn't a dream," he said.

"Of course not, Silly!" said Numbuh 3. "Anyways, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 are working on the search, and they told me to tell you that we don't have to help them! They want us to have this thing called alone-time!" Numbuh 4 turned red. He knew what that meant. "Numbuh 4, why are you red?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Uh," said Numbuh 4. "It's really warm in here! How about we see a movie?"

"Great!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "Let's go!" and she dragged him out of the treehouse.

"That was a great movie!" said Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 just went to a scary movie. Numbuh 3 was scared at one part, and held Numbuh 4's hand. Numbuh 4 noticed, but he didn't mind. "Numbuh 4!" said Numbuh 3. "Let's have a picnic!" So they went on a picnic.

"Man, I can't eat another bite," complained Numbuh 4. He and Numbuh 3 ate all the food, including the spaghetti. Numbuh 4's favorite part of the meal was the spaghetti. They had each taken a strand of spaghetti, and slurped it into their mouth. They took another strand, which happened to be the same strand, and slurped it. That caused the strand to become smaller, which caused their heads to closer together, and it made them kiss. They each dropped the strand, and blushed.

"Numbuh 4!" yelled Numbuh 3. "Let's go on a boat ride!"

"Do we have to swim?" asked Numbuh 4.

"You still can't swim?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Uh, no, still can't," said Numbuh 4.

"No, we don't have to swim," said Numbuh 3.

"You know, you're chock full of ideas today-UH!" yelled Numbuh 4, being dragged away by Numbuh 3. They arrived at the boat ride. The boat looked kind of romantic, but looks are deceiving. They would find out that the romantic boat ride, was really a disaster waiting to happen.

"Numbuh 4!" said Numbuh 3. "Let's sit here!" Numbuh 4 didn't know what to say, so he sat in that seat with Numbuh 3. Then the boat started. As they looked at the scenery, Numbuh 3 saw something.

"FLOWERS!" she yelled. The young girl looked at all the flowers, and saw one she really liked. "Look! That flower is ORANGE WITH GREEN LEAVES! Numbuh 4, do you think you can get it?"

"Anything for you, Kooks," he said. He got on top of the railing, and stretched his arm to reach the flower.

"Watch out Numbuh 4!" said Numbuh 3. "You could fall out into the water!" Then the boat rocked to the side Numbuh 4 was on, causing him to fall into the water.

"NUMBUH 4!" yelled Numbuh 3.

"HELP! I STILL CAN'T SWIM!" yelled the Australian 14-year-old.

"HOLD ON, NUMBUH 4, I'M COMING!" yelled Numbuh 3. Then she jumped into the water. She swam as fast as she could, to find that Numbuh 4 was under the water. She dived under the water. In a few seconds, she came up with Numbuh 4 in her arms. She swam to the shore, and placed him on the sand.

"Numbuh 4, don't die," she said. She cried a tear, and it landed on Numbuh 4. All of the sudden, it started to soak into his body. He sat up on the sand, and started coughing up water.

"Numbuh 4! You're alright!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

"I got your flower," he said.

"I almost lost you," she said.

"Now you know how I felt when I lost you," said Numbuh 4. They hugged.

Back on the boat…

"Master and Mistresses, I'm sad to say that the plan failed," said the boat driver. He was using a walkie-talkie. "He is still alive."

"I rue the day that boy brought her back from the dead! After all we went through to kill her!" said the Master.

"Now, Kani," said Mistress#1. "Let me talk. Find a new plan, OR ELSE!"

"And while your at it," said Mistress#2. "Get me a cookie! With Rainbow Sprinkles! And it has to be a sugar cookie, or else!"

"Yes, Master and Mistresses," said the boat driver. "I will find a new plan, and get your sugar cookie, with Rainbow Sprinkles, Mistress#2.

"Excellent," they all said. "Over and Out."

"What do we do now, Mommy?" asked Mistress#2.

"We wait for the plan, so we can kill them both," said Mistress#1. They all cackled…

**(A/N: I said it would be all ¾ romance, but I felt this had to happen. I like to listen to other people's ideas, so tell me: Should the story end in the next chapter, or should I hold on to the story as long as I can, and then end it when I can't hold on any more? You decide, not me. **


	7. Shopping Lists Can Be Codes

****

**(A/N: I am not going to end it in this chapter. I finally convinced Numbuhs' 1, 2, and 5 to do a silly chapter about tracking the Sanbans down! HOORAY!) **

**CHAPTER 7 **

Shopping Lists Can Be Codes

"Numbuh 1!" said Numbuh 5. "How's the tracking coming along?"

"This is fabulous!" screamed Numbuh 1. "The scan is done!"

"What?" said Numbuh 5. "But I thought it took a week!"

"It happens to be that the Tracking Device got an upgrade!" said the over-excited leader. "It takes only 2 days to track, and it's been 2 days since we started! I'm ready!"

The Tracking Device said, "You wanted to track Kani Sanban, Genki Sanban, and Mushi Sanban."

"Yes, YES!" said Numbuh 1.

"There is no one in the world named Kani Sanban, Genki Sanban, or Mushi Sanban," said the tracking device.

"WHAT!" said Numbuhs' 1 and 5. They woke up Numbuh 2, who was supposed to be helping them.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked the tired American.

"We woke you up because we screamed, _What, _because the Tracking Device said that no one in the world was named Kani Sanban, Genki Sanban, or Mushi Sanban!"

"WHAT!" yelled Numbuh 2.

"Exactly!" yelled Numbuhs' 1 and 5.

"Whadda we do now?" asked Numbuh 2. "How are we going to find them?"

"I don't know, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 1. "They obviously changed their names so we couldn't track them down!"

"Wait!" said Numbuh 5. "Maybe there's a clue in the note they put on the fridge!"

"Good idea, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 2, hand me the note!" Numbuh 2 handed him the note. "Guys, look at this!" he said. The note had 3 papers attached to the back of the note! Numbuh 5 read them.

"Milk, eggs, bread, Cookies, apples, and root beer," said Numbuh 5 reading the fist paper.

"Well, that was a bust," said Numbuh 2. "It's just a shopping list.

"Wait!" said Numbuh 5. "Maybe it's a code! Meb Carb! Tracker, can you tell me if there is a Meb Carb in the world?"

"Yes I can," said the Tracker.

"Can you tell me now?" asked the French teen.

"Yes," said the Tracker. "There is a Meb Carb in the world, along with her family, Bob Carb, and Iva Carb."

"Bread, oysters, biscuits, Cake, artichoke, ribs, and beans!" said Numbuh 5. "Bob Carb! Ice, veal, avocado, Coffee, apples, ribs, and berries! Iva Carb! Tracker, how long will it take to track them down?"

"2 days," said the Tracker.

"It's better than nothing," said Numbuh 5. "Let's get our rest, and wait for 2 days so we can figure out where the "Carbs" are hiding" The others agreed. They all went to bed.


	8. The Tracker!

**CHAPTER 8 **

The Tracker! 

2 days later…

"I can't wait!" said Numbuh 1. He was so excited because today was the day the Tracker would tell them where the "Carbs" were hiding. "I just can't wait! I just can't wait!"

"Finally!" yelled Numbuh 4. "We can finally kick they're butts for what they did to Numbuh 3! I'm gonna be all Pow and Kabloop on them!"

"Numbuh 5 can't wa-OW!" said Numbuh 5, being jabbed in the stomach by Numbuh 1, who became very pale.

"What was that f-OH MY GOSH!" yelled Numbuh 5. The two of them ran to where the Tracker was. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 didn't know what they were talking about, until they saw it themselves.

"THE TRACKER!" they all yelled. The Tracker was smashed, ripped, crushed, smushed, etc. It was ruined!

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I think I know," said Numbuh 3. Suddenly, the TND monitor came on. Right there was Meb Carb, looking straight at them

"Don't even think of tracking us down, because if you do, we will be ready," said Meb Carb.

"MOM!" yelled Numbuh 3. "You and Dad and "Iva" are so cruel! How could you even think of killing your own family member!"

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-!" said Meb. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me. There are a lot of things you don't know about Bob and Iva. And there are a few things you don't know about YOU. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" and with that she left the screen.

"We can't track where that message came from!" said Numbuh 1. "We can't track them at all because they destroyed the Tracker!"

"Wait a minute," said Numbuh 5. "I know where they are! How could they have destroyed the Tracker if they were on the other side of the world? Obviously, they are somewhere in Cleveland!"

"NUMBUH 5!" yelled Numbuh 1. "YOUR BRILLIANT! This is just like when we looked at the fake shopping list! You figured out that it was a code! You are brilliant!"

"Thanks," said Numbuh 5, blushing. "Now, because we don't know where they are in Cleveland, we'll have to split up! Numbuh 2! You go to where all the stores in Cleveland are! I think that's Main Street. Numbuhs 4 and 3! Search for them around the park, the boat rides, and the Movie Theater! Numbuhs 1 and I will check out all the houses in Cleveland, incase they are hiding in a house, with a family, pretending to be poor people! Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Since when are you the leader?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Since you called me brilliant," said Numbuh 5. "I am 2nd in command! If you wanted to call the shots, then you could've interrupted me."

"Since you are doing the plan, I just wanted to say "Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" said Numbuh 1.

"Well you said it now, so everyone is satisfied," said Numbuh 5. "Now then, let's go!" Everyone left the treehouse, headed in his or her direction.

**(A/N: I'm afraid to say that this story might end in the next two chapters. I've been trying to hold onto it for so long, but I almost can't hold on anymore. Just so you know, I'm trying my best to hold on. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to hold on, until chapter 12 comes.) **


	9. I Think We Found Them

**CHAPTER 9 **

I Think We Found Them 

Numbuh 2 headed towards Main Street when he felt like he was being followed.

_"It's nothing," _he thought. _"It's just a squirrel. A scary squirrel with fangs! AHHH!" _Numbuh 2 looked around and realized it wasn't a scary squirrel with fangs. It was… it was… it was…

"COUNT SPANKULOT!" said Numbuh 2. It was true. He thought that the scary bat was a scary squirrel.

"You have been bad!" said the Count. "You have been stealing Numbuh 4's toast every morning, and blaming it on Numbuh 1! He would be the person to least expect! I will have to take you to my house, with my other spank-happy vampires! We will give the most hurtful spank we've given to anyone!"

"NOOOOO!" said Numbuh 2.

With Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5…

"Hello, I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 1. "We would like to know if you have offered any families your home. If you have, we would like to see them. Well, have you?"

"Uh dude, I live here with my girlfriend," said a teenager. "We didn't offer anyone our apartment. Even if we did, there wouldn't be enough room for anyone else. Sorry, dude."

"Have you seen a man, a woman, and a girl around here lately?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, I have," said the teenager. "They live at 1203 Widow Way, near Summer Street."

"Come on, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 1. "We need to get to 1203 Widow Way!" So they walked to Widow Way. They arrived at the house 3 minutes later. "Here I go." He rang the doorbell. A familiar, pudgy girl opened the door.

"Nigie!"

"NOOOOO!"

With Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3…

"We've checked the Movie Theater and the boat rides," said Numbuh 4. "Let's check out the park."

"OK!" said Numbuh 3 as they headed towards the park. A few certain someones saw them and hid behind some bushes. The man started talking to the man working for the Carbs behind a tree.

"That plan was perfect!" said Bob Carb. "Destroying the Tracker, causing them to split up, with our targets all alone!"

"HEY!" yelled Iva Carb. "This is a OATMEAL cookie!"

"An OATMEAL cookie!" yelled Bob. "You know what this means, Joshua?"

"No," said Joshua.

"It means you will DIE!" yelled Bob. He sliced Joshua in half with a dagger. Joshua cried out in pain. "That'll teach you to give my daughter an OATMEAL cookie when she asks for a SUGAR cookie!"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 walked around the park and found nothing.

"Well that was a bust," said Numbuh 4. "They're not here. Man I wish I could-" All of the sudden, Numbuh 4 fell onto the grass with a dart in his butt.

"Numbuh 4!" yelled Numbuh 3. "What hap-" Then Numbuh 3 fell onto the grass with a dart in her butt. 1 hour later, they woke up. Unfortunately, they woke up surrounded by the Carbs.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Yeah?"

"I think we found them."…

**(A/N: Ooh! They found them! Unfortunately, the Carbs found them first. Will they survive? I know, this was a pretty bad chapter.)**


	10. Not Again

**CHAPTER 10 **

Not Again.

"OW" screamed Numbuh 2 as he was being spanked with four hands. "OW, MY BUTT!" The vampires just laughed wickedly as they spanked the fat kid's bottom.

"That shall teach you to steal toast from a kid and then blame it on someone else!" said the vampires. "Now go!" He ran out of there as fast as his chubby little legs could. He was in so much pain, he forgot about what he was supposed to do, and bought some butt-cream. Then he was captured…

At Lizzie's house…

"Lizzie!" screamed Numbuh 1. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore! We broke up!"

"Then why are you here, Nigie?" asked Lizzie.

"Some person gave us the wrong directions, and we ended up here!" said Numbuh 5. "We'll be going now!"

"I don't think so!" said Lizzie as she pressed a red button. Two claws came out and attacked the two operatives! The claws tied them up to a chair. "This light makes anyone who is under it tell the truth! Nigie, WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?"

" Because you are a gigantic bowling ball," said Numbuh 1.

"Nigie, are you dating anyone now?"

"Yes, I'm dating-" Numbuh 1 was cut off by Numbuh 5 got free of her ropes, and attacked Lizzie! Lizzie was knocked out. Numbuh 5 untied Numbuh 1. They ran out of that house. Then they were captured.

With Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and the Carbs…

"What have we got here?" said Meb. "Two MEDDLELING runts!"

"I've waited for this day for a long time," said Bob pulling out a dagger.

"WAIT!" said Numbuh 3. "How can you do this? I'm your daughter! Let Wally go! Just take me!"

"No, Kooks, don't!" said Wally. "If you're going down, I'm going down with you."

"Listen, KOOKS!" said Meb. "I have something to tell you. You're not a real Sanban,"

"What!"

"You heard me! We adopted you! Your real parents abandoned you! We took you in, but then we realized the mistake! You were just so happy! We couldn't take it anymore! So we killed you! But then you were brought back somehow! So here we are about to execute both of you! We already killed your friends! Now it's Kooks' turn!" Then it happened. Her scream was heard throughout the whole universe. She fell to the ground, dead.

"KOOKS!" screamed Numbuh 4. He started crying.

"Should we dispose of him?" asked Iva.

"No, he'll do it himself, he can't go on without her!" Numbuh 4 stopped crying. His eyes were filled with fire. He was so angry.

"Not again!" he screamed. He picked up all the Carbs, and threw them all into the Cleveland Jail! But that couldn't stop his pain. His anger faded. Tears fell from his eyes…


	11. Two Angels Fell From the Sky!

**CHAPTER 11 **

Two Angels Fell From the Sky!

The Carbs were right, he couldn't go without her. His crying kept on going. He was the last Kids Next Door operative in his sector. Alone. Alone to fight. He'd probably be sent to another sector.

Suddenly, a bright ray of light came down upon Numbuh 4. He saw something falling. It looked like a teenage girl, only in angel form. Numbuh 4 realized who she was. It was Numbuh 3!

"OH MY GOSH, NUMBUH 3'S FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!" yelled Numbuh 4. She was falling fast. 10 seconds later she was about to fall onto the ground! Numbuh 4 leapt out, and caught her. Well, she fell on his back, and crashed him to the ground. At least he had caught her. He looked up to see Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 5 looking down on them from Heaven. "Guys?" he said.

"Yes, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 5. "We could only let two of us go. We decided that it should be Kuki and me. Don't worry. They're fine. They can wait 1 more year."

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Two of us are allowed to come back each year," said Numbuh 5. "The guys will come back next year. Now, if you excuse me, it's my turn to jump." Numbuh 5 jumped from heaven.

"Bye Numbuh 5!" yelled Numbuh 2. "We'll see you on Earth in 1 year!"

"I know, ya doofus!" yelled Numbuh 5. She fell on top of Numbuh 4. "Sorry!" she said.

"This is great!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Two of my friends have come back, two more next year, I won't be alone to fight adult terror, and the Carbs are in jail!"

"And?" said Numbuh 3.

"And this time, I won't let anything happen to you, my angel," and with that, they kissed.

"Hello!" said Numbuh 5. "I'm still here!"

"Sorry!" said Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

**THE END **

**(A/N: YAY! I've finished 3 fan-fics! I've already planned to have a sequel to this, for all of you that loved this story! Until then, bye!) **


End file.
